Priorities
by jh134
Summary: Soul Survivor Nina Montgomery and companion John Hancock have had some close calls over the years- but one such adventure might just split the dynamic duo for good. A little one-shot involving the Commonwealth's sexiest ghoul and of course: *SMUTTY ADULT CONTENT*
1. Chapter 1

**I had a little time to spare so I decided to have a little fun and focus on one of my favorite Fallout 4 characters. What follows is just a little blurb within some story and of course-a healthy dose of smut in the future. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

It was late into the night by the time they came into view of Goodneighbor. Nina looked over at her long time friend and companion John Hancock and smiled a little weakly.

"Home stretch." She said, trying to cheer him up. Hancock just grunted and htiched his pack up on his shoulder once more.

"Better late than never I guess." He replied gruffly. Nina turned away and sighed inwardly. She had a feeling he was going to hold this grudge against her for a long time. It wasn't exactly her fault they had been nearly overrun by a pack of supermutants the other day. True it was her idea to explore that satellite array; but how was she supposed to know those bastards would have not one-but two suiciders and a collection of ravenous hounds? They had handled themselves pretty well at first-until one of those such hounds snuck up behind Hancock and nearly took his head off. If it wasn't for his quick work with his dagger that mutt might have succeeded too. In the end they had been victorious but not without suffering some pretty heavy damage themselves. Hancock had not said much to her since. She hadn't seen him this mad in a while and it was starting to annoy her.

Nina swiped the back of her hand across her forehead smearing it with blood, sweat and dirt. She was in bad need of a shower tonight. At her insistance; Hancock had created a sort of washroom in one of the empty rooms of his house that she was greatly looking forward to using. He didn't quite understand the need for such things- but Nina refused to live without one. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a hasty ponytail and her bangs were matted to her head. She must look quite the sight: five feet four inches of filth and sweat.

They came to the gates of Goodneighbor and nodded to the guards standing watch. As they passed through Nina saw Fahrenheit just inside the gate. She was probably waiting for them - as Hancock had left her in charge and she never really liked that responsibility. She came forward and clasped arms with her friend in greeting.

"Hey Fahr- staying out of trouble?" The rough bodyguard snorted and raked a hand through her vibrant hair.

"Not if I can help it. See any action out there?" Fahr regarded her with eyebrows raised as Hancock just grunted his greetings and trudged past them towards the bar. She shot Nina a questioning look.

"He pissed off or something?" She asked her. Nina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He is...at me..." She didn't say anything more and Fahr just nodded. " I'm gonna go get cleaned up. See you later at the Third Rail?" Nina made her way through the town towards the center. About a year or so ago she moved a few of her things into an empty room in Hancock's house. With the Institute gone that left quite a mess in the Commonwealth. She liked to be centrally located so she could make her way around easier. She had started to think of this place as home now. It was the only place she had really spent much of her time in. Hell- she didn't even spend much time in Sanctuary anymore. The people here appealed to her. It was a city of outcasts, and yet everyone in it felt like a family. She was happy here- happier than she had been in a long time.

Nina deposited her belongings in her room and made her way into the wash room. On the way there she snuck into Hancock's room and helped herself to a bottle of whiskey. She took a few swigs and carried it with her along the hall. She grabbed a few towels off the rack by the door and started peeling off her filthy gear. The shower felt phenomenal. There was no hot water of course, but the one great thing about the wasteland was that the weather never really got cold enough for her to want it. She had gotten used to taking cold showers. At this point- she was lucky to have the means for a shower at all.

Nina stood braced against the wall of the shower and let the water wash over her tired muscles. She watched the water circle around her feet in the tub and slowly drip down the drain. She knew Hancock was right to be mad- she would be too. Nina took another swig of the bottle and tried to think of what she would say to him when she saw him. He hadn't really spoken to her the whole way back, and she was a little upset about that. They had argued before- but it usually ended with them screaming at each other for an hour or so, then just getting drunk and laughing about it later. She knew she was gonna have to do some quick talking to get herself out of this one.

She finished and wrapped herself in one of the towels. Using another one, she squeezed the excess water out of her hair and bent over to twist it up onto her head. It was then she heard the door creak open behind her.

"Hey! You creeps better not be peeking!" She turned quickly expecting to see one of Hancock's guards; and was surprised to see Hancock himself standing there. She froze and for a second they both just stood where they were, neither of them saying a word.

"What?" She asked- finally breaking the silence. Hancock just shrugged and started tugging his coat off his shoulders.

"You about done? Other people might want to use this thing too." Nina just glared at him and stepped aside.

"Be my guest." She motioned towards the still dripping shower. She grabbed her bottle and nudged past him towards the door. He turned towards her as she walked through it.

"Isn't that mine?" He asked her, a touch of annoyance in his voice. She just kept walking and let the door swing closed behind her.

Nina made her way down the hall and into her room- taking the time to ensure the door was locked before she started to get dressed. She thought again about what she was going to say and decided that when he was done being an asshole- then they would talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hancock couldn't understand what was going on between them. He had spent the night brooding over a bottle and woke up the next morning to find her gone. Checking with the guards at the gate he found out she had left early in the morning. They said she had "gone for a walk", as she had put it. One of the guards had shrugged and looked away at his questioning glance. _A walk? What the hell did that mean?_ When they had argued in the past they had usually been able to resolve their issues and quickly move on. Something about this particular argument was different though. She had been careless and impulsive and it was putting them both in danger. Couldn't she see that? Yeah, they had come through ok but they weren't immortal. There was gonna be a time when their luck ran out for good.

Hancock spent some of the morning attending to his duties as mayor, then walking around the town just talking to some of the locals. By mid afternoon she had returned. He ended up running into her at Daisy's stall where she was bartering pretty hard for a worn Grognak comic.

"150 caps. Take it or leave it." Daisy was saying. Nina thought about it a bit then finally relented. Handing over the caps almost begrudgingly. She glanced up at him when she was finished. She had just the slightest hint of annoyance etched into her features that only someone who knew her well would have noticed. Hancock decided to try and break down the wall she had built between them just a little bit.

"Went for a little walk today?" He tried making conversation. Her eyes narrowed a bit and she cleared her throat distractedly.

"Yes...I did. Do you have a problem with that?" He stopped himself in time before he made a snide remark in response. Instead he just sighed and stuck his hands into his coat pockets.

"Nina-can we go somewhere and talk?" He tried like hell to be nice about it since they were in public-he didn't really care to make a scene.

"What do you want to talk about, _Mr. Mayor?_ " She had an irritating tone to her voice that grated on his nerves.

"Fuck, Nina! I just want to talk to you. Is that so much to ask?" His voice was rising in steady increments and Daisy had retreated to a respectable distance. Nina shot him an acid smile and turned away.

"I'm busy right now. Try me again later." That was it. Hancock looked around him angrily then grabbed Nina's arm and half-dragged her down the street into his house. She struggled against him-shouting profanities all the way. Some individuals looked their way as they passed then continued on with their day. For them this wasn't exactly an isolated incident.

Hancock slammed the door to his house and growled angrily to the men standing by the stairs. "Get out." The two ghouls silently obliged, knowing better than to object. When they had got upstairs into his office he let go of her arm, and she let go of her temper.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Hancock? Have you lost your mind?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! First you nearly get us killed over some stupid stunt you pulled, then you act like I'm the asshole. And to top it all off you disrespect me in my own town. I've shot people for less." If his face could still turn red, it would have been on fire right about now.

She got right up in his face then. Her eyes flashed green fire at him and her skin was crimson with anger. He thought then what a force she was to be reckoned with.

"If it is so terrible for you being with me- why don't I just fucking leave Hancock? Apparently I've been the worst person in what's left of the world to be around so why am I still here? I'll just leave then-I don't even need you!" He couldn't understand why she was being so difficult about this. And honestly; he didn't even think she knew either.

Nina turned away from him towards the door. He watched her a moment, trying to think up what to say. She had her hand on the doorknob and her back towards him. She was leaving. Really, truly leaving. Hancock didn't know what compelled him then; but he knew he had to stop her. In a few strides he crossed the room towards her and grabbed her outstretched wrist. He then spun her round to face him and pressed her back into the door behind her.

"We're not done here yet. Not by a long shot." He growled down at her. She struggled against him for a moment before responding.

"Let go of me you asshole! I can go if I want-you don't own me!" Her body pressed harder against him and he suddenly had a flashback to the previous night, when he had seen her just out of the shower. Without him understanding why; he had an irresistible desire to see her like that again. She was pressed deliciously against him and he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Without a second thought, he leaned into her and kissed her; effectively cutting off her argument.

Nina froze against him, clearly in shock. His kiss was rough and hard and for a moment she was still in his arms. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't kissing him back. When he pulled away to look at her he couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe he had actually done that. She just stared up at him, her eyes deep as pools and her breathing heavy. He shook his head and pulled away, leaving her leaned against the door.

"Nina I'm-I..." he stuttered as he turned away and crossed to the window. "I don't know what to say..." Hancock wiped a hand across his face and tried to understand what had just happened. One minute they were at each other's throats and the next...? What the hell was he thinking? He turned towards her to try and apologize but saw only the door clicking closed behind her. She was gone. Hancock sat down on the windowsill and took a deep breath. What was he gonna do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Nina practically ran down the hall to her room and locked the door behind her. When she did she turned and leaned against the old wood. Her face still felt hot and her heart was racing. She slowly slid down the door to sit on the floor and covered her face with her hands. She didn't quite know what to think. It had happened so fast she barely had time to react. She tried to leave...Hancock stopped her...then...did he just kiss her? She felt like she had a million different thoughts spiraling around in her brain making her feel foggy. She pressed her fingertips to her lips where moments ago his rough lips had been. Without realizing it- she felt a small smile creep up. She hadn't kissed him back- but did that mean she didn't want to?

After a few moments she stood slowly and made her way over to her bed. She flopped down onto the mattress and looked around herself distractedly. She needed to process what had just happened. Beside her on the dresser was the bottle of whiskey from the night before. She grabbed it and took three long pulls before coughing on the bitter liquid. What was happening here? They had been friends for years- and she had never really thought of him in that way. Sure-he had made a drunken pass at her now and then, but she always figured he was just being...well...Hancock. She had seen him as just a really good friend. Now? Things had changed.

For the first time she started to think about him differently. She hadn't really been romantically interested in anyone since coming out of the vault. Her only thought was her son. But he was gone- and she had accepted her circumstances. Helping to rebuild the Commonwealth was a full-time job that didn't leave much time for personal pursuits. She supposed she had thought about getting involved someday, but no one had fit the bill. Then Hancock...she took another swig and swallowed hard. He was a good man, and he obviously cared about her. When he had kissed her she froze mainly because she didn't know what to do. She really wasn't expecting that. She played it through in her head again, and found herself thinking about what would have happened if she had kissed him back.

Her head was still a little foggy but she suddenly had a moment of clarity. Did she want to kiss him back? She thought on the question for only a few seconds before admitting to herself that she did. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Without her even knowing- she had started to develop feelings for him. But now what? He kissed her-ok. That meant he wanted to and possibly had feelings for her as well. But the way she had reacted didn't exactly scream attraction. Instead she had reacted in fear and confusion, and probably hurt him a little bit. She had to fix this...she had to talk to him now. She wanted to know where he stood and if there was anything to this.

Nina slid off the edge of the bed taking the whiskey with her. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the door. It was quiet outside in the hall, and she remembered Hancock had sent the guards away. At least they could really talk in private without anyone overhearing them. She slipped silently down the hallway towards his door and listened hard. She hadn't heard him leave- but she hadn't really been paying attention either. Nina prayed he was still in there and she took another deep breath, boldly pushed open his door and stepped inside.

...

"FUCK!" Hancock swore to himself. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He slammed his fist against the windowsill in frustration. What was he thinking? Damn! He had practically forced himself on her- and she looked terrified! Hancock made his way over to the liquor cabinet by the door and pulled out some vodka. He took a few long swigs before pouring himself a glass and setting the bottle back down. He returned to the window and stared out on the streets. The people below him just going on with their business. For a moment he wished he was one of them, and not stuck in here having just royally fucked up bad.

What was he doing? He violated her, took something without her permission- and he didn't even know why. All he could think about was the way she had looked at him after, and for the first time in as long as he could remember-he was scared.

He was scared of what he had done to their relationship. She was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. And with one selfish act he had probably destroyed the best friend he had ever had. He took another drink and stared out the window. The sun was setting and painted the sky in bright reds and oranges. Without knowing why- he thought about her again as he had seen her the other night. Her body barely covered in a towel and water still dripping down her long legs. Hancock shook his head trying to banish the image from his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about her that way. She probably didn't think about him the same, judging by the way she reacted to him trying to kiss her. And that...the feel of her skin was still fresh in his mind as was the taste of her lips. Hancock blinked in surprise as he finally understood what was going on. He had fallen in love with her.

As this realization came to him he sighed in regret. He did...he loved her...and he had fucked it up like he did everything else. That was why he had been so angry with her. Because of what happened he had come close to losing her and he couldn't bear that thought. But now he didn't know what to do. He didn't expect her to forgive him let alone reciprocate his feelings. He had to talk to her-apologize...do something. Cause if he didn't he was about to lose the only thing he cared about anymore, even more than himself.

With that in mind he took a deep breath and an even deeper drink. He set his glass down on the sill and turned in surprise as he heard the door swing open behind him. She looked at him steadily as she slowly closed the door, leaving them alone. She looked a little calmer than before, but his heart still pounded against his ribs at the sight of her. For a few moments they were both silent. Then she lifted the bottle of whiskey in her hand and held it up.

"I'm returning your bottle," she started. "And we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Nina came into the room slowly. She took steady breaths trying to slow her heartbeat. It didn't exactly work. When she saw him standing there...it was like she was looking at him for the first time. She had always looked past the scars and saw the man beneath. To her-his outward appearance didn't matter. She had seen much uglier people in this world and the one before it who were not ghouls. Today for the first time she was looking at him, tuly him. And if she was honest with herself; he was quite marvelous.

Hancock watched her cautiously as she crossed the room and sat on the arm of his sofa. She still hadn't said anything else since she had come in. At least she looked calmer than she was before, that was something. But he still felt like a cad for what he had done.

"Nina...I.." but she cut him off.

"No Hancock...I'm sorry." He blinked at her in confusion and she continued. "I know I can be reckless...and I've put us in danger more times than I care to admit. You had every right to be angry with me-I didn't behave very well. I wanted to start with that." She was looking at him expectantly.

"It's ok Nina. I was angry, but I'm not anymore." She nodded and he waited for her to continue.

"About what happened..." his heart started to beat a little bit faster. "I don't want you to think I don't care about you...because I do. I really do. You're my best friend John. I just...I was in shock. I didn't really know what to say..." She shook her head and looked down at her hands. Hancock was afraid of what was coming next.

"It's ok Nina...you don't have to explain. I understand." She looked back up at him in confusion.

"You- you do?"

"It wasn't right for me to do that to you. I just got carried away and didn't realize what was happening. I get it if you don't want to be with me. I understand entirely." Nina just stared at him and was quiet. Then she just slid off the arm of the couch and crossed the room to face him. He found himself staring down at her and she smiled back up at him.

"Are you crazy? Who the hell else would put up with me and my crazy antics?" She laughed up at him and reached out to take one of his hands. He felt her soft skin and closed his fingers around hers.

"John- when you kissed me earlier it made me realize something about myself...about us. We've been growing closer and closer for a long time now. You're the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning, and the last person I think about before I fall asleep at night. I really do care about you...a lot..." She squeezed his hand lightly to emphasize her point. "I want to be with you." As she smiled up at him, Hancock felt like his chest was about to explode. How was it possible that all this time she was right here in front of him and he didn't even see it? He couldn't even begin to understand what she saw in him...but fuck it he didn't care.

He wanted to make sure she didn't have time to change her mind. In one swift movement, he went to her- grabbed her face with his hands, and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Nina reacted immediately, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into her. They held tight onto each other as he pushed her back roughly into the door behind her. His hands left her face to travel down her shoulders and then her bare arms. Nina felt her skin tingling sweetly at the feel of his rough fingertips. She gasped out for air and he took full advantage of her open mouth. Delving inside, Hancock tasted and nibbled her freely until she felt she couldn't take any more. Her mind was swimming and her vision blurred at the force of his passion. She felt faint, and grasped desperately at the lapels of his coat to keep from falling over. His touch felt incredible, and the way he was kissing her made her see stars behind her closed lids.

When he finally pulled away to catch his breath he took a moment to enjoy the view he had. She was even more beautiful now with her swollen lips and green eyes bright with desire. For a moment he was quiet, perfectly content to just stare at her all day.

"What?" She asked, breaking the silence. Hancock smiled and tucked a tuft of her hair behind her ear.

"Just enjoyin' the view darlin'." She grinned mischievously up at him.

"I can make it better..." and she reached down tugged her old t-shirt up and over her head. As she threw it to the floor she noticed the way Hancock couldn't stop staring at her and could tell she was definitely turning him on. Nina slowly undid the buttons on her jeans, shimmied out if them and kicked them to the side. That left her in just her undies. She decided to leave those on...for him.

"Better?" She asked him coyly.

"Much.." he growled in response. Hancock reached his hands up and started trailing his fingers along her belly. Nina shivered a little as he gave her goosebumps down to her toes. For a few minutes they just stood there, Hancock gently tracing lines up and down her skin...Nina loving every second of it.

Then he slowly trailed his rough fingers down over her elbows. He carefully lifted her arms and deposited them around his neck. He leaned into her, breathing in the smell of her soap and feeling the intense heat radiating off her skin. She stood still against him as he started running his lips along the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. Nina closed her eyes and sighed sweetly and Hancock continued his sensual exploration of her bare skin. Her grip on his coat tightened, her breathing suddenly got faster. And with a speed that surprised them both- Hancock slipped his hands under her rear and hoisted her up into the air.

Nina squeaked in surprise as she found herself being carried across the room. She wrapped her legs around his waist and could already feel the heat begin to pool in her most sensitive areas. The fabric of his coat felt scratchy against her bare skin and she couldn't wait to get him out if it. Hancock carried her over to a small table against a wall by the window and plopped her down onto it's top. She anxiously tugged at his red coat, helping him to slip it down his arms where it pooled onto the floor. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. She could feel the heat of him through the thin fabric of his shirt and the pulsing bulge of his erection against her sex. Hancock ground into her, making sure she knew just how much she was affecting him right now. She cried out and bucked her hips as he dug his fingers into the skin of her nearly- bare bottom.

"Oh my God John..." she whispered into his ear. "I fucking need you right now." She heard him laugh slightly and felt the tickle of his breath against her chest.

"I was waitin' for you to say that." And his hands went to work on her undergarments. He was having a little trouble with the clasps at the back of her bra. After a few seconds he got frustrated and just tore at the thin fabric, ripping it away from her body and tossing it to the floor. Nina set her nimble fingers on the buttons of his trousers, undoing them with ease. She tugged his shirt free of his waist and opened the tiny white buttons. Her fingers ran up and down the marbled texture of his chest causing him to suck in a deep breath. Finally- Hancock dragged her little cotton panties down her legs.

He didn't get to take the time to enjoy the view of her naked body before him, she wouldn't let him. Nina seductively licked her lips as she spread her legs and hooked him behind his thighs. She pulled him into her slowly, watching his face the whole time. His midnight eyes seemed to bore a hole right though her and she flushed under his intense gaze. When her fingers slipped into the opening she had made in his pants and finally freed his throbbing member from it's cloth confines she felt her breath catch in her throat. Nina teased her fingers up and down his length enjoying the little hissing sounds he made at her touch. It soon became too much for him to handle and he quickly grabbed her hips and slid her to the edge of the table.

Hancock pushed into her roughly- her eyes widened in shock as she felt him fill her deeply. She slipped her hands under his shirt and gripped onto his back. He started moving, pumping in and out of her with increasing speed. The table banged loudly against the wall and Nina was breifly concerned about the amount of noise they were making. But as Hancock gripped onto one of her breasts and guided her nipple into his mouth her mind blanked and a wave of crazed sensations took over.

Before long, Hancock picked her up off the table once more and set her down. He grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her round and pushed her over the rough wood. Nina cried out and dug her fingers into the surface as he continued to pound into her from behind. His hands gripped onto her hips and pulled at her. He felt incredible inside of her- and with each thrust Nina felt herself spinning further and further out of control. She held onto the table desperately for support as she listened to his strangled moans of passion. His movements became more erratic, his thrusts more uneven, and she knew he was reaching his breaking point.

Hancock quickly reached down and pulled Nina up against him. She gripped onto the back of his neck and moaned deliciously as he cupped her exposed breasts. He twisted and tweaked her nipples as she writhed against him. He felt her getting close...but he needed to push her over the edge. With expert practice, took his fingers and pressed them into the place where they were joined. He worked his fingers roughly against the small nub of nerves making her scream his name.

"JOHN! OH GOD! That feels so-ahhhhhhhhhhh..." She cried out the sound of her release as tremors began to overtake her body. That did it. Hancock pushed into her one last time and buried his face in the crook of her neck as the force of his orgasm shook him to his very bones. He held onto her as long as he could before she crumpled over onto the table taking him with her. Hancock slapped his hands down on the surface to catch himself and breathed heavily.

The room was full with the sounds of their heavy breathing and they were both coated with a sheen of sweat. When his heartbeat slowed a little he pulled away from her and gathered her up into his arms. She sagged sleepily against his shoulder and smiled up at him as he walked them both through a set of doors into his bedroom. He layed her delicately on the plush covers and removed the remainder of his clothing. When he crawled into the bed next to her she turned and cuddled up against him.

"So um...That happened..." she started. Hancock smiled and brushed her fallen hair away from her face. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Didn't you like it?" He teased. She grinned and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"You could say that..." She laughed. They we're quiet a while as Hancock brushed His fingers up and down her arm lazily. She closed her eyes and hummed dreamily.

"You know...you owe me a new bra now..." She chided him. Hancock chuckled and hugged her closer.

"That's if I even let you out of this bed. Now that I've got you...I'm not letting you go." Nina grinned and nuzzled his cheek.

"No arguments here baby."


End file.
